twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Matt Rosato
Matt Rosato (formerly known as thomasfreak808) was a TWR user in The Thomas Wooden Railway Community. He joined on August 9, 2010, a week after sirtophamhatt291 joined, and 4 days before SkarloeyRailway01. Matt also joined the exact same day as OurTWRCommunity. Early beginnings Matt began YouTube with his first video in September with 2 videos of his collection dedicated to rboffill and Henryfan88. In 2011 he started to collect a vast 1992 collection slowly at first. By February he already owned Thomas, a Milk Tanker, Douglas, and a Troublesome Brakevan from 1992. He befriended Jack in February 2011 and began a long friendship that went strong but gradually started to decline. 1992 collection boost In summer of 2011 Matt began getting a lot of 1992 trains, he bought 2 lots for $250.00 USD combined. His first lot included 1992 items: Clarabel, Henry, and BoCo, and 1994 items Gordon and Thomas. Matt's second lot, which was a big boost to his collection, included items from 1992: Another Thomas and Troublesome Brakevan, also Mavis, a Troublesome Truck, Toby, and a White Face Troublesome Truck, the rarest item in the entire Thomas Wooden Railway line. He also received a 1996 Skarloey, S.C.Ruffey, and Culdee from the lot. This made half the community jealous and envy his accomplishment. In January, 2012, Matt received a second White Face, and by Autumn 2012 he bought a third one. Matt also acquired a 1992 Knapford Express Coach. Wooden Railway Awards Matt hosted an award show called the W.R.A (meaning Wooden Railway Awards) in December of 2011. He announced it's bi-annual and uploaded the categories and the runners, but never uploaded the results video. Noob Sundays Matt and HenryisGreat15 made a series called "Noob Sundays" which was Matt and Johnny talking to each other and Johnny "has to leave", and then a noob calls Matt (played by Johnny) and trashes the noob. The first episode was on Scott Stonesifer. As the series progressed, Matt included guest stars such as WoodenRailwayReviews and Jack. By episode 5 Johnny began losing interest in the series and by episode 6 the series stopped production. Matt claimed that season 1 of the mini-series was finished and he hoped to have season 2 out in January 2013, however, this never happened. All Noob Sundays episodes (along with most of his other videos) are no longer able to be watched on YouTube. Co-op review channels Matt has been in three co-op review channels in his YouTube career. The first channel was DemandDiscussions with Jack and WoodenRailwayStudio. When he and Jack got into a fight with Aidan, Aidan closed the account in anger. The second channel is ThomasWoodenReviews with Jack, but since Jack left YouTube for good the channel is no longer in service. Matt, however, uploaded the first video after Jack left YouTube and looks like Matt has no plans of returning on that channel. Matt's final co-op channel he was apart of was Tank Engines Studios along with Percyno6, SirTophamHatt291, and Henryisgreat15. However, no one uploaded to the channel. The channel was quietly ended until 2014 when Percyno6 brought it back with new members. Criticism Matt is sometimes criticized for his eBay purchases. One time Matt was criticized for spending $98 on a 2nd edition Knapford Express Coach. Matt was also criticized for his infamy of managing to buy 3 White Face Troublesome Trucks, and then proceeded to ask donations on his new website. This was viewed upon some users, as ironic and somewhat stupid, considering he was able to buy 3 White Face Troublesome Trucks, which are very rare expensive on the TWR Market. And for a long time, there has not been any sign of White Face Troublesome Trucks appearing on eBay. Friendship with Jack Matt and Jack have often lied to the community, and have been proven to be very close friends. One rumor is that Matt said him and Jack were apparently cousins, and that his last name is Hansen. This has been proven to be false. Matt and Jack have been good friends ever since Jack has left. On December 20, 2012, Matt posted some joke of Jack being Santa Claus and sneaking into people's houses. Jack found this offensive and apparently blocked Matt on Skype, thus supposedly ending their almost 2-year friendship. However, it has been hinted on Twitter that Matt and Jack either have reconciled or never ended their friendship, to begin with. Departure Matt's last 1992 Review was on Crosby Station Cargo Truck. Uploaded on September 2, 2013, this would be his last video for 10 months. Matt would quietly leave the community. He would occasionally tweet but stopped tweeting in January 2014. His main reason for not uploading was being busy with school. Once summer 2014 began, he planned on returning. Return After 10 months without a video, Matt returned to the community. His first video back was a 1992 Troublesome Truck review. He did this review without speaking a word the entire video. He also rebranded his channel. Instead of being called "thomasfreak808," he decided to go by his name, Matt Rosato. This made Matt the only active user to have his channel go by his real name. Final Departure After a lack of videos when he returned except for one called "Manhorse", Matt would leave the TWR Community for good after his interview with Ted on TWR Community Radio. This was confirmed when he deleted every tweet he had ever made on his Twitter account, along with most of his videos being unlisted on YouTube. After nearly five years in the Community, Matt's time will not be forgotten. Category:2010 Category:Former Members